The approaches and paradigms of molecular cell biology and structural biology have been rewarding in relating structure and function at the molecular level to the behavior of the intact cell, either alone or as part of organ systems in the multi-cellular organism. Nowhere is this perspective more necessary or potentially more useful than in the multi- disciplinary approach that is required in the study of human cancer. The Training Program in the Molecular Cell Biology of Cancer utilizes selected faculty of the Kimmel Cancer Institute, a group of accomplished scientists who share related interests in defining the normal mechanisms of cellula function and growth control and their derangement in neoplasia. The goal of the Training program is to provide aspiring researchers with the training and experience necessary for him to launch careers as independent scientific investigators with an orientation toward research questions in human oncology. Predoctoral students in the Training Program will be drawn from those enrolled in the Molecular Pharmacology and Structural Biology Ph.D. Program, which has a major focus on molecular cell biology as it applies to human oncology. Predoctoral students must complete a rigorous series of graduate courses giving them a thorough background in biochemistry, molecular biology and cell biology. This didactic curriculum is then followed by more specialized courses both within the Ph.D. Program and available through the other Graduate Programs in the College of Graduate Studies of Thomas Jefferson University. Studies are required to complete three rotations in the laboratories of research preceptors with diverse interests and also present a series of seminars to the faculty. Research Advisory Committee and the supervisory, Graduate Studies Committee, the student may tailor his/her curriculum depending on prior experience or specific interests. Appointments to this Training Program are made no earlier than the conclusion of the first year of graduate study. The program of study leading to a Ph.D. degree is open to students who hold a Bachelor's degree from an accredited institution who wish to enter biomedical research without become a physician, as well as to individuals holding profession degrees (M.D., D.O., D.V.M. or D.D.S.) who wish to make academic careers as independent scientific investigators. Applicants must have a solid background in the biological and chemical sciences. Previous research experience is highly desirable. Only full-time students are accepted. Grade point average, GRE scores, letters of recommendation, statement of research interest and an interview are all important criteria for acceptance. Postdoctoral applicants must hold a Ph.D., M.D., D.O., D.D.S., or D.V.M. degree. Each trainee's program will depend of past research and educational experience. The goal of this Program is to develop highly trained, technically competent research scientists capable of performing and eventually directing research in the molecular cell biology of cancer.